


After the baseball game

by JessX2231



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Memories, Pet Names, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: "Would it be possible to see you or to kiss you or to give you a call?"Something shifted in the two years since Marvin had last seen Whizzer.





	After the baseball game

“You really had no idea Jason called me?”

Marvin followed Whizzer into his apartment. It was the same apartment he’d lived in two years ago, where Marvin had spent his first night away from home. Away from Trina and Jason. Marvin didn’t know that after two years apart, he’d eventually find his way back for more. For more of what, he had no idea. But here he was regardless.

“Really had no clue,” Marvin told him. “He must have found your number in my address book.”

The door closed behind them and Whizzer stopped short, turning to face Marvin, not leaving much space between them. “So I’m still in there?” Whizzer asked with a smarmy grin and a raise of his eyebrow. 

Marvin stepped even closer, their faces closer than they had been in years. Marvin tilted his head slightly higher, remembering all too well the kick he got out of their height difference.

“Come on,” Marvin replied. “Of course you are.”

Marvin could have spent hours happily raising the tension, searching Whizzer’s eyes for more than just jest. But it had already been too long. Testing the waters, he leaned in. Thankfully, Whizzer never needed a formal invitation.

Whizzer captured Marvin with a kiss so full, so passionate, it was the first time in his life he ever truly understood the phrase  _ weak in the knees _ . Thankfully Whizzer was there to hold him steady. He wasted no time snaking his hands back around Marvin’s waist. Marvin framed his face, pulling their bodies together and letting himself feel what he had been denying he ever missed in the first place. 

Everything clicked back into place. But it wasn’t exactly the same. It was like all that time in the past, Marvin and Whizzer were driving on manual. Sometimes it worked seamlessly, but other times the wrong person took control and put them in the wrong gear and they had to struggle to find their way back on course. This felt more automatic. Not necessarily without effort, but rather without doubt. 

For a few moments, all Marvin could think about was the missed time they could make up for. He sunk into another kiss, blissfully giving himself time to remember Whizzer’s lips against his, the feeling of Whizzer’s lean body under his hands, the tug both at the pit of his stomach and solid in his chest that ached to be closer, even when there wasn’t any space between them. He was scared to pull away. Last time he pulled away, he let go completely. 

Whizzer moved to Marvin’s jaw, pressing kisses down to his ear and neck. Marvin knew how easily things could continue. So he resolved by choosing to hit pause rather than stop and eject.

Slightly out of breath, Marvin said, “Okay, I was serious about going to dinner. Can we do that?”

He listened to Whizzer’s quick breath at his ear. He tried to detect anything; nerves, jest, doubt. The uncertainty was maddening. He pulled back to meet Whizzer’s eyes once again, both surprised and delighted to the other man smiling back at him. It was a daring smile, slightly teasing, but that was Whizzer. Marvin couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body when Whizzer placed a soft kiss on his lips and then replied, “Like a date, Marvin?”

Forget driving on automatic. They might as well have been shooting right into space.

***

“Jason has mentioned you a couple of times recently,” Marvin shared. “It makes sense that he asked you to come to the game. He obviously missed you.”

Whizzer peered up from his drink and said, “The kid’s got good taste.”

Marvin looked down at the table, unable to meet Whizzer’s eyes when he said, “ _ I _ missed you.” Marvin didn’t exactly plan to say it out loud, but he couldn’t deny that something had shifted between them, and he was going to ride it out. “I tried not to,” he said honestly, “but seeing you at the game…” Marvin risked a glance up at Whizzer, meeting his eyes and noticing that they were in fact full and attentive. And beautiful, as always.

Marvin let out a breath, more purposefully making the decision to ask his next question.

“Did you miss me?” Marvin eventually said, smiling just slightly, not knowing if the answer would be what he wanted to hear, but it was certainly something he needed to hear.

Whizzer held up his glass. “To be determined. Later.” He took a sip of wine and winked. “After.”

Last time they were together, this would have made Marvin angry. Any time he brought up his feelings for Whizzer, he would make a joke or laugh or remind him they were just having fun. But Marvin decided tonight to follow the pull of whatever fates had led Whizzer to show up to the baseball game, knowing full well that Marvin would be there. He took a risk calling him and asking him out, and it seemed they both didn’t want to fight the emotions that came flooding back as soon as they saw each other a few days ago. There was a lot that had changed in the two years they were apart, that was clear. But there were things that hadn’t. His feelings for Whizzer were still there, as strong as ever, and he didn’t want to know what it would be like if he didn’t at least take a more serious shot this time around. 

“Really, though,” Marvin replied, lowering his voice. He wanted Whizzer to know how much it meant to him that he answered Marvin’s call, that he said yes to going out on a date, and how he sincerely hoped it wouldn’t be the one and only time. Marvin’s eyes softened as they met Whizzer’s again. “Did you miss me, baby?”

Marvin’s hand traveled over to where Whizzer’s was still resting on the rim of his wine glass. His thumb stroked just slightly over the top of Whizzer’s hand, hoping his words and the small gesture were enough to convey what he was trying to say. They were in public, after all. Marvin couldn’t hold his hand. He couldn’t do what he really wanted, which was to lean across the table and kiss him. His subtle touch would have to be enough for now.

Marvin had to admit he was surprised when Whizzer didn’t immediately move his hand away. Instead, there was a genuine smile forming on Whizzer’s face - not a full blown grin like Marvin usually shared, but it was gentle and met his eyes with a softness that Marvin very rarely saw from him. Marvin was pleased when Whizzer returned the gesture with a quick squeeze of his hand before pulling away and retreating to safer territory. “I’m here aren’t I?” Whizzer finally replied. Somehow, that made all the sense in the world. 

Marvin knew they didn’t need to have a “it’s going to be different this time” conversation. That’s not how Whizzer worked. Whizzer made statements through his actions and decisions, which at first was shocking and exciting to Marvin, and now was part of a dynamic he’d grown to appreciate the intricacies of. And the entire night was full of enough hints. Whizzer agreeing to slow down, to go to dinner, and allowing the two of them to easily talk about the parts of each other’s lives they’d missed, all while feeling strangely comfortable. There didn’t seem to be the unpredictable sense of doubt underscoring their conversation, as it had so many times before. 

And it wasn’t just Whizzer who had offered a shift toward this new understanding. Marvin knew that moving forward, it couldn’t be something that was all about him. He had forced so many things into motion last time around, and while some of them were wonderful and caring and a step in the right direction, there was a lack of permanence that he knew both of them could always feel. And even though he didn’t know exactly what changes would need to be made this time around, he knew he wanted to make the effort.

And if Whizzer wanted to make the effort as well, there truly wasn’t anyone else he’d rather have on his team. For Marvin, it was the first time he truly believed that the possibility of forever wasn’t too far out of reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like to do this thing where I try to write something nice and wholesome and then all of a sudden I'm suffering!!!! oops.


End file.
